Kowareyasui Suku Hitotsu Awa No Yuki
by SweetCandy-Sins
Summary: This is going to be discontinued. : I wrote this before I really knew Akito just the anime, and well....Akito has a different idea of love. And I don't want to just write about the anime :P
1. Default Chapter

Okie-dokie, the next chapter.or rather the first is a tester chapter; I do not mean to test if it works, it is just a test to see if people like my style or not ^_^. I am always hesitant to post anything because I am unsure if it will be worth the trouble. This story contains an original character and it is an Akito/oc. I have tried to keep them all in character but it is hard! Anyway, I have posted a exert from chapter 4 (maybe 5), so to unsure you are not totally confused here is a small summery of the story.-  
  
:::Story Summery::: The Sohma's have always been a cursed family, that is just how it is; but once in a great while someone special would enter their lives. The most recent would be Tohru Honda, but before Tohru, there was another girl, Yukiawa. Yukiawa did not have Tohru's special charm or the ability to love with out prejudice but she could was able to accept the Juunishi transformations. Yukiawa left them though back before the births of the younger Juunishi and before the ultimate control of Akito. Now, 13 years later, she has come back and she is once again intertwining her life within the Sohma family, for better or worse.  
  
:::Chapter Summery::: It is a crisp morning, with a fall chill in the air; Yukiawa has visited her old friend Shigure once again for breakfast and has now left for Akito. Once arriving at the Sohma household she sneaks into his room, once again unnoticed by the others. Akito greets her with his same mild expressions and it was fine for a while. But like always Yukiawa angers him and she gets a sharp slap across the face. Undaunted she continues her talk of the brown haired girl that lives with Gure-chan and he once again slaps her, and hopefully it is all he will do to the smitten girl. 


	2. Chapter One

****

Her words were cut short by a stinging slap, again her lip was painfully cut on her teeth, droplets of blood quickly flowing; her tan hands slapped the cold dojo's floor in a desperate attempt to regain her balance. The slap was more painful then the last and left her seeing stars, but as she had with the first one she did not cry. 

Yukiawa let out a rosary of sighs as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, her golden hair creating a halo on the cool wood floor. The raven-haired boy did not even seem to notice her, just a small glance from the corners of his slanted eyes. Yukiawa turned her face towards him fully, a small smile on her lips; "I really don't understand you, Akito-san…why are you so angry?"

Yukiawa was not sure if he had even heard her, she had spoken softly and calmly to unsure that his temper did not flare again. Akito lowered his grey-black eyes and stared at the ivory hand he had used to slap her; the tips of his fingers were pinked slightly as well as the side of his palm; he raised it to his mouth as if to kiss the fingertips but stood quickly and walked across the cool floor to stop by Yukiawa's side. Startled the blonde-haired woman looked up and violet met black-grey. 

Yukiawa opened her mouth to question the boy but before anything could come out, he dropped to all four over her; his palms on either side of her head. To her further puzzlement, he leaned forwards and buried his nose into her golden tresses, his cheek pressed against her throat. Yukiawa was quickly torn between a kind of bliss at the feel of his soft breathing on her neck and a wary apprehension. She decided to feel the blissful side and the room was silent other then their soft breathing for a short while. 

Breaking the silence suddenly Akito spoke softly into her hair; "…you say you do not understand me but in reality it is you that is confusing…", "you don't even care that I have slapped you so many times, it's a good thing you are so dark. I might have bruised you by now…" 

The words were like honey or liquid silk. Yukiawa was not even really aware that he had insulted her, just that his liquid words were numbing and it was strangely soothing to feel them vibrate along her neck and his breath through her hair. 

She lifted her bronzed arms up lazily and wrapped them around his slender, lower back, burying her long fingers into the soft fabric of his yukata she tried to pull him down to lay on her fully but he resisted and tried to pull her arms away with his free hand (the other had found it's way to her golden curls). When she resisted also he made a small growling noise and pulled his face away from her neck, nearly hissing he whispered through clenched teeth, "Why were you at Shigure's again this morning?". 

The words sobered her instantly and she slowly let her arms drop from his slender waist. "I was having breakfast…why do you ask?", His eyes narrowed dangerously, a sure sign or anger, but instead of hitting her again, he touched the near-bruise on her cheek with a long ivory finger. "…to eat breakfast? Why would you go there for that?...you could just sneak in here as you always do. Does your precious _Miss Honda_ have anything to do with it?". His words were as silken as always but she did not fall into her usual dreamy state. Every nerve seemed to have prickled with fear when he said the brown haired girl's name; he may have well spat it they way he said it, filled with such disgust. 

She slowly lowered a golden hand, mimicking him in a way, and gently cupped the side of his slender face. The contrast was startling, her golden hand against his ivory skin and for a moment she simply stared in wonder. Pulling herself from the small daze, she started speaking softly and calmly, "why would Tohru have anything to do with it, Akito? I told you before that I disliked her…she is too naive and sweet for me; I was simply getting some free food, my apartment is really bare cupboard wise and I knew Shigure wouldn't refuse me…even if the younger ones dislike me…". Yukiawa looked up into his eyes '_why do I always look at his mouth when I am nervous?'_ and saw it, like something dark and evil crunch and unbend in his eyes, someone who wasn't used to his slightly erratic personality wouldn't have noticed but Yukiawa saw it and braced herself for the rage. 

Akito drew his arm back and slapped her, as her head reeled to the left from the force of the slap the raven-haired boy tugged forcefully on her hair, raising her from the shoulders up slightly before slamming her head forcefully on the ground. Her head made a sickening 'thwack' on the bare floor and stars exploded behind her eyelids but she remained conscious. 

"Don't you lie to me you stupid girl! You ugly girl, if you wanted food you could have came here! And don't give me that bullshit about Tohru either!" Akito's left hand clenched painfully onto her shoulder and he once again slapped her with his right. Yukiawa let a small cry escape her bloody lip but no tears came; "Akito you must believe me damnit! I do not like the girl, she is an idiot! I hate her, I rea-", "LIAR!" His hands on her shoulders again he shook her, fingers digging painfully. 

"I don't! She is an idiot, I hate her! I had to go there because Shigure and Ayame are the only Sohma's, other…other then you that I know!" Yukiawa's voice was a hysterically high pitch came out slightly warbled from her swollen lips.

"Ayame doesn't trust me he thinks...well I don't know what he thinks! Hatori, ha, that is a laugh! He cannot stand me, he wouldn't let me in even if I begged; Shigure is the only one I can ask for anything. Yukiawa scrunched her emerald eyes, _'damn it they're prickling!'_

"Akito...if you do not trust me, then I have know one! I am…I am all alone…". The raven-haired boy's eyes had softened, the sudden rage had gone as quickly as it had came. He let his hands slip from her shoulders and sat fully on her waist. The weight was welcome however, so she made no movements, just looked up at him with misted eyes. _'I am near tears, oh God how did I let myself fall for him?_' 

Yukiawa shifted so that she was propped up onto her elbows; she raised one of her golden hands to her cheek and gently touched the tender skin. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth, "I am going to have a bruise you know…". 

The right corner of the boys mouth twitched slightly, a near smile. And bending down he licked her mouth gently, lapping up the blood; "It is your own fault…" He sucked on her swollen lips for a moment before continuing, "if you hadn't gotten me angry this wouldn't have happened…" 

She stifled the sweet sighs that tried to escape as he licked the corner of her mouth teasingly. "Yes I know, but I can't help myself sometimes… I never know when to quit." Focusing on her mouth again she tried to open her mouth to kiss him fully but he bit down on her lips sharply, causing her to flinch and pulled his face away from hers and nearly smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^_^ well it is just a piece of a chapter so don't feel bad if it is a little odd. Umm, sorry I tried to keep them in character but...it's hard! _;;;

Yukiawa means Snow bubbles, I don't know if anyone actually has a name like that but I liked the name Awa, and Yuki equally but didn't want to call her Yuki (it would have been a little confusing, ne?) so I stuck them together! Yeesh, it is kinda dorky. By the way, Yukiawa is a slight masochist (gets off on pain) but it is not extreme, and while she grew up in America, her (now deceased) parents were French. 3 3 3 Please review, and I'll try really hard to get the next chapter *smooch*


End file.
